


Going Once...

by CaseyStar



Series: Bidding On Love [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bachelor Auction, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar
Summary: Along with officers of HPD, the male members of Five-0 are taking part in a charity bachelor auction and Danny is determined to help ensure Steve makes top dollar.  Any way he can.For charity.  Of course
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Bidding On Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996144
Comments: 40
Kudos: 121
Collections: Charity Auction, H50 Writers Club Discord Challenges





	Going Once...

“Veterans Affairs. That’s your chosen charity, right?” Danny asked as he shoved Steve out of the wings and into a shadowed recess backstage. Steve’s back impacted hard with the wall, with Danny not even trying to halt his own momentum, instead moving into Steve’s space until the detective had plastered himself along Steve’s front, the pair mostly hidden from the bustle of the event. Wrapping the length of Steve’s tie around his fist, Danny tugged his lover down to fuse their lips together as tightly as their bodies.

Steve kissed back without hesitation despite his confusion, licking eagerly into Danny’s mouth, tasting the whiskey the Governor had pressed into their hands when they’d arrived. His hands, which had instinctively come up in a defensive position when he’d been accosted, flattened against Danny’s chest, palms pressing against the thin fabric of his shirt to feel the pebbled nipples beneath, scratching blunt nails over the nubs until Danny broke the kiss on a moan.

“What are you doing?” Asked Steve, unsure but delighted by the assault.

“You wanna make top-dollar don’t you? By the time I’m done with you, _everyone_ is going to want you, they’ll bid themselves bankrupt.” Danny purred into Steve’s ear.

Danny’s hold shifted, assured as he was that he wouldn’t be pushed away. His hands busied themselves loosening Steve’s tie, before tugging it away from his neck to slip free the top two buttons of his shirt, instantly attaching his mouth to the revealed skin. Beneath his lips, Steve’s skin felt fever hot, and his mouth was readily welcomed on neck and collarbone, shoulder and jaw. Given more time, and privacy, he’d rid Steve of his shirt entirely, but he had neither and wasn’t about to waste the opportunity wishing for things. 

“ _Hunnngh_.”

Danny buried his face in Steve’s neck, licking and biting at the tendon, distracting Steve as he wrapped his hands around the other man’s wrists before lifting them and trapping them against the wall as he rolled his hips against Steve’s, pressing his hardening cock against Steve’s thigh. The answering moan was delicious and Danny had to quiet him with a kiss, slipping his tongue along Steve’s lips and into his mouth, shivering when Steve sucked on it.

Easily breaking Danny’s hold, Steve freed his wrists but instead of wresting away control, as Danny expected, he merely slid their palms together, interlocking their fingers as they kissed, seemingly content to let Danny lead the show for once. Eager to keep him guessing, Danny pressed even closer, and kicked apart Steve’s feet, pressing between strong legs and nudging his thigh up against Steve’s balls and his rapidly-interested cock.

The fatigue that had weighed Steve down after a hellish week chasing a terror cell that had left him feeling every bit as ancient as Tani called him, fled at the feel of Danny undulating against him. He had never felt as wanted as a lover, _by_ a lover as he did by Danny, and he’d have to be dead before he failed to respond to the man. The portion of his brain that was still capable of logical thought was aware that being caught would be a _bad_ thing. That a sneaky make-out session in the wings was one thing, but that that being found publically grinding against his subordinate like a cat in heat would _not_ be covered by ‘ _immunity and means’_ but his body didn’t care. Especially given how Danny was the one instigating the very public encounter.

They’d been together six months, and while Steve had _enthusiastically_ pursued sex in the car, on the beach, and once in a closet at a crime scene when Danny had been particularly ruthless with a suspect and the adrenaline and lust had had Steve bustling his lover into the semi-privacy of a storage closest and riding him near-blind, Danny had, despite all current evidence to the contrary, done his best to rein in that particular exhibitionist impulse. Which made their current position all the more surprising.

Particularly given half of Honolulu, including the _Governor_ , was only a curtain, and fifty feet, away. A familiar laugh filtered backstage as Renee made a production of _not_ bidding on Lou, their teammate trying to entice the crowd to ‘ _raise your damn paddles, people. This is prime Chicago steak, right here!”_

If asked, Danny would blame the uniform as to why he felt the need to suddenly throw caution to the wind. He let his hands trail down Steve’s arms and burrowed beneath the man’s jacket to toy at his belt before palming Steve’s crotch, the hardening cock jumping beneath his hand as he gave it a friendly squeeze. He’d been aroused since he’d gotten to Steve’s that evening and the man himself had trotted down the stairs with his cover under his arm. It had been years since the last time Danny had seen him wear his dress blues, and with the added muscle and bulk Steve now carried, the uniform had gotten deliciously snug in _all_ the right places, highlighting broad shoulders and powerful thighs. 

He’d tuned out Steve’s explanation about how Tani had, in a move both self-serving _and_ guaranteed to earn her an immediate raise from one Jersey detective, insisted that all military personnel involved in the Governor’s Charity Bachelor Auction, a.k.a. only Steve and Junior, wear their dress uniforms, in the hopes of ‘ _boosting press coverage and bids’_. Instead, Danny had busied himself grinding his groin into Steve’s ass under the guise of reaching around to ‘ _fix’_ his tie. That Steve didn’t comment about how Danny couldn’t even see over his shoulder only gave Danny licence to spend far longer than necessary adjusting Steve’s starched collar and already pristine half-windsor. It was only when he’d moved on to try fine-tuning the ribbon racks on Steve’s left side that the former SEAL had batted at his hands and stepped away.

From the moment Steve had walked out the front door, throwing a wink over his shoulder as he went, Danny had been desperate to hustle Steve into the first dark room they came across, only to find himself stymied at every turn. If it wasn’t the event organisers talking them all through a condescending ‘ _auction orientation’_ which had amounted to a red-faced man stuttering through an explanation that sex was _not_ a part of the bid-upon date and they were not to feel as though it were, it was the Governor wanting to parade the ‘ _upstanding ‘_ volunteers’ _from Five-Oh’_ to all her nearest and dearest political allies as though they’d not all been pressganged into participating in her Bachelor Auction that was providing her with a lot of free press, coincidentally in an election year. The less he thought about the five minutes that had just been Tani failing to hide her amusement at her teammate’s discomfort, though where she’d have done so in what had to amount to the skimpiest formal gown he’d ever seen, the better.

“This is your own fault, you know,” Danny whispered into Steve’s ear as he stroked Steve, the angle awkward but the moans it elicited more than rewarding. “You _know_ what it does to me when you wear your dress uniform, how hard it makes me, how impossible it is for me to keep my hands to myself when you’re all prim and proper. Everyone else sees Mr All American Hero, and all I wanna do is muss you up, get you dirty, see if you Navy boys really earned that reputation you have.”

Steve’s head tipped back and Danny dragged his tongue along the revealed tendon in his neck, delighting in the shudder the move elicited. With a nip to Steve’s earlobe, he continued.

“I’ve been waiting over an hour _,_ to get my hands on you again, babe. Did give me some time to think though…” With every word, Danny’s lips brushed against the shell of Steve’s ear, causing shivers to race down his spine.

“Should I maybe order you to your knees, hmm?” Danny mused aloud and Steve’s hips surged forward, his body arching so violently into his lover’s touch that only the back of his head remained in contact with the wall. 

Danny’s chest clenched tight at the sight, something darkly possessive and _wanting_ flaring at the sight of his lover so undone and desperate, so eager to please. He _knew_ that if he did it, if he ordered Steve to suck him off right there, the man would do it without any thought other than to provide Danny with as much pleasure as he could stand. 

“Ooooh, really? Was it the order, or the thought of me feeding my cock between your perfect lips that got you going?”

“You,” Steve gasped. “ _You_.”

It didn’t answer the question but Danny rewarded him anyway, the kiss all tongue and teeth. The implied power that he held over the strong, stubborn, _brilliant_ man in front of him tore through his veins and he couldn’t resist reaching down to stroke himself through his dress pants, only inflaming the ache of want. It made Danny a little sad that he couldn’t turn Steve around and unbuckle those tantalising dress pants, slip them down over Steve’s ass and slide home. He wondered if Steve would still be open enough from their morning bout to slide in easily using only pre-come and spit. But no matter how much his lust-drunk mind, and cock, screamed at him to find out, they had neither the time nor was it worth the risk. It had been mortifying enough when Duke had almost caught them the month prior, with their pants around their ankles and Danny balls deep in Steve. 

Steve’s hands blindly roved across Danny’s back, curving over the jut of his shoulder-blades before moving down to slide beneath the hem of Danny’s dinner jacket. He curled his fingers against the detective’s ribs as Danny ground against him. He wanted skin, wanted to drag his nails up Danny’s back the way he _knew_ made him shudder and buck, drive him as wild as Steve felt. But his lover always wore his shirts so tight, the buttons straining enticingly over the chest beneath and Steve was unable to get his hands beneath the fabric. The fine motor skills required to undo the buttons was beyond him and even in his sex-haze, he was aware that ripping the sides of the shirt apart would _not_ be repaid with orgasms.

Danny shifted his hips, lifting his thigh and pressed forward again to really grind against his balls as he stroked him, the alignment perfect from the way Steve broke their kiss to moan at the ceiling. Releasing his hold on Steve’s bicep, Danny slapped a hand over his mouth while his hips maintained their relentless ebb and flow, grinding Steve back into the wall.

“Shhhh,” he whispered into his ear, “superstealth is needed, SuperSEAL. Don’t wanna get caught do you? With my hand on your dick, you hard and desperate for me?”

Even muffled through Danny’s palm, Steve’s whine was high and reedy and Danny’s answering grin filthy. 

“Or maybe you _do._ That what you want, Smooth Dog? That why you’re always jumping me in public? You want Governor Mahoe to see you like this? To perform for that crowd out there?” Steve wrenched his face away from Danny’s hand before turning back, burying his hand into Danny’s hair and pulling his head back for a kiss, sloppy and needy and more than a little wanton.

“Fuck, your _mouth_ ,” Steve moaned. He was torn between wresting back control, reversing their positions and lifting Danny’s thighs around his hips and artlessly humping against him until they both came in their pants like they were fifteen years old again, and letting his body slump further down the wall and riding Danny’s thigh to completion as the man talked him into a frenzy.

“You want to, babe?” Danny licked his lips and pressed the heel of his hand against Steve’s balls as he pushed his own hardness into Steve’s thigh. “You want me to drop to my knees right here and let you fill my mouth with your cock? You know how loud you get when I take you deep into my throat. Imagine the bids on you then, as they watch you fuck my mouth.”

“Be more on you,” Steve gasped. Grasping fingers tugged Danny closer, the grip biting into his hips causing him to hiss as bruises that already ringed his hips were dug into and he thrust harder against Steve in response, the flare of pain delicious. Steve’s body against his own was an intoxicating mix of pliant and tense. Danny revelled in it, in the moment when Steve would give in to his body’s needs, when all that training and control fell away and all that he cared about was pleasure. Delighted in being the _cause_ of that pleasure. 

“Hmmmm, I _do_ have a good mouth. If only someone knew how to take _advantage_ of it.”

As he spoke, the movement of Danny’s hand on Steve’s cock was slow, rhythmic squeezes like they had all the time in the world, rather than only a matter of time before someone came looking for Steve. As soon as the bidding on Lou ended, it was Steve’s turn to strut his stuff, and fun though the fantasy might be to spin, Danny very much did _not_ want to get caught.

So he doubled down. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Danny murmured, drunk on the sight of his lover writhing against the wall. Steve was a flushed and sweaty mess, gasping for air as his hips powered into Danny’s hold, begging for more. He felt a mischievous smile stretch his kiss swollen lips.

“Gonna win, take you home and take you apart. Give you want you want, what you need. Gonna fuck you ‘til you can’t walk. ‘Til you see stars.”

“Promises, promises.”

“The sight of you like this, fucked out and wanting…they’ll all want to bid on you. They won’t win, but they won’t be able to help themselves. One look at you like this, _Commander_ , and they’ll sign over their kid’s college funds if it got you to even look their way.”

“Not you?” Steve’s words were barely audible over the chatter backstage. His skin felt like a livewire, like he could combust at any moment. They couldn’t kiss anymore, they were breathing too hard. Steve was too lost in the feel of Danny’s hands and hips to do more than desperately convert oxygen into carbon dioxide and listen to the filth that Danny was whispering into his ear, his forehead pressed to Danny’s temple.

“Oh, I’m _gonna_ win, sweetheart, but I’ll only have to bid once and that’ll be the end of it. You know how I know?”

“No.” The word was tremulous, little more than a whisper as Steve’s hips worked into Danny’s palm.

“Because everyone on this island knows you’re _mine_. Mine to fuck, mine to touch, mine to _love_. But it’s going to be _so_ hot, watching all those people want you,” Danny crooned as he doubled the speed of his hand, friction be damned. “Knowing I’ll be the one to take you home and take you apart.” Danny’s free hand manoeuvred between Steve’s head and the wall, burying into the hair at his nape and tugging, blood singing at Steve’s answering groan.

“Gonna bend you over the table, pull these pants down and, babe, I’m gonna put this mouth of mine to such good use. Lick you open until you’re begging for me, until you’re so slick and loose I slide into you _so_ easy. Stay in you all night long the way I know you want me to.”

There was a tearing sound as Steve’s grip on Danny’s shirt tore the seam, his thumb instantly forcing through the small hole to rub over the soft skin beneath as his lover spilled filthy word and harsh breaths against his ear.

“ _Please.”_ Steve was teetering on the edge, lust and fatigue making the world hazy at the edges. There was nothing but Danny. Nothing but his hands, his voice, his solid body pressed against Steve’s. There was no auction, no Governor, no work. 

Just him and Danny.

Steve was grunting his lover’s name with every thrust of his hips, rocking Danny back onto his heels with the force of his movements, grinding his cock against Dany’s palm harder and harder as he chased climax. He was _so_ close. It felt too good. _Danny_ always felt too good and it left him ravenous. He was being too loud, they’d be discovered. He knew it but he couldn’t care less as pleasure burned through his veins and settled in his groin. The whole auditorium could crowd backstage and watch him be unravelled and he wouldn’t have given a shit. Not with Danny’s voice in his ear, his hand on his dick, his promise in the air.

  
Then that hand, that wonderfully talented hand was gone. Steve whined, high and desperate only to be quieted by Danny’s mouth. The kiss was deep, intense, and over far too soon. As he drew back, Danny’s breath ghosted ragged against Steve’s lips, proof the detective wasn’t as unaffected as he pretended. A smirk twisted the corners of Danny’s mouth, a light dancing in his eyes that was visible even in the dark as firm hands came up to hold Steve’s hips, holding their bodies apart when the SEAL tried to step close again. He looked triumphant, a conqueror of men.

Or at least one man.

“ _Later_.” 

A shudder ran down Steve’s spine at the promise knowing Danny would fulfil every filthy word that had spilt from his lips. Danny chuckled at the desperation in Steve’s eyes. He felt no better, no less frantic to tear his pants down and fist himself to completion, until he painted stripes of come across that perfect uniform and sent Steve out onto stage like that, his claim glistening beneath the lights.

Releasing his hold, sure that Steve would stay still, Danny carefully smoothed down his lover’s hair where it was mussed at the back, and his touch was so gentle, so tender in contrast with moments previous that Steve dropped his head to rest their foreheads together, sharing shaky breaths as he tried to get himself back under control.

Muffled applause had Danny breaking their connection and turning away. Before Steve could protest, Danny bent at the waist and picked up Steve’s abandoned cover, lingering in the movement to ensure that Steve got a good view, before rocking backwards to brush against Steve’s tented crotch. Just as Steve reached for him to hold him still and grind against that perfect ass until he came, Danny filled those hands with the retrieved cover.

“Fucking tease,” Steve grumbled. 

“Oh, I’m a sure thing, babe. I’m not even _close_ to being done with you.” Danny’s voice, husky and deep, never failed to do things to Steve, and he was sure that if he could _just_ keep him talking that he’d be able to come even without a touch.

With fingers that were unfairly nimble given how Steve’s own trembled where they gripped the brim of his cover, Danny swiftly buttoned up his lover’s collar, hiding the hickey he’d left. Just as he adjusted the other man’s tie, he pressed a hard kiss through the fabric against the bruise, loving the way it made Steve hiss and throw his head back with a dull thud against the wall.

“ _Fuuuuuck.”_

“Hold that thought. I know I will.” Steve groaned as he watched Danny reach for his own crotch, cupping the bulge there. Then he was gone, only the scent of his cologne lingering behind, leaving Steve with an aching hard-on and a curse on his lips.

“-… _you get what you pay for, no returns, no refunds, no funny business.”_ Over the sound of his panting breaths, Kamekona’s voice boomed over the sound system, breaking through Steve’s sex-drunk haze, as did the cacophony of the crowd clapping Lou off the stage. He had no idea how much the man had sold for, but no doubts as to whom. 

_“Remember, all winners are eligible for 10% off two meals at Kamekona Shrimp Truck. Available at three convenient locations,_ _all meals travel exceptionally well for you lovebirds wanting a picnic of super tasty grinds away from the crowds, and at only $9.99 per plate, easy on the wallet, too._

“ _This next haole needs no introduction but don’t let the uniform fool ya, he’s no strippergram. Welcome to the stage, my good friend, and your protector, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett!”_

Stumbling out of the shadows on unsteady legs, Steve tried to adjust himself while he tugged at his jacket; it was a fruitless endeavour, he knew, but while he couldn’t regain his dignity, he wasn’t about to walk out on stage in front of his boss and everyone he knew, as well as about fifteen members of the Press, with a visible hard-on.

Thank God for his cover.

Stood by the gap in the curtain leading onstage, Tani was inflicting what she’d insisted on calling ‘ _last looks’_ on all the men before they went out before the audience. From what Steve had seen, it seemed to involve undoing a few more buttons on their shirt, loosening a tie, or mussing up their hair, but the occasional unlucky bachelor had been doused with a bucket of water before being pushed out to the audience’s roaring approval.

As Kamekona called his name for a second time, Tani gave Steve a very slow, very thorough, _very_ insubordinate sweep from swollen lips to swollen – he clasped his cover in front of his crotch and her grin transformed into an unabashed leer.

“Oh, Danny’s _good._ Go get ‘em, Boss-Man.”


End file.
